


A to Z

by oliviacirce



Category: Diane Duane - Tale of the Five series aka the Door series
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006, recipient:Katharos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have - dust. On your nose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 Yuletide Cookie.

"'Lorn?"

Freelorn extracted an arm from his foot-high pile of books and waved it in the general direction of the door. "Here!"

"Have you seen Sunspark?"

Freelorn had been locked in the library all day, so he seemed an unlikely person to ask. Still, Herewiss sounded annoyed. "Should I have?"

He heard Herewiss sigh, and then the sound of booted feet on the stone steps. "We had plans to - " Herewiss stopped suddenly. He must have come around the corner.

"Freelorn?" He said, in an entirely different voice, "What are you doing?"

It was a very good question, really. He'd gone into the library this morning on a quest for something very specific - Segnbora had mentioned an obscure volume of poetry she remembered from her childhood, and he knew he had it somewhere - but he'd gotten distracted. There were so _many_ books, and if anyone had so much as _touched_ them since he'd left Arlen he'd give up his crown.

"Alphabetizing?" He was covered in dust, sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His hair was probably standing on end. He'd lost track of time sometime after his stomach had stopped rumbling.

Herewiss was staring at him, eyebrows raised. It was probably pushing his luck, but - "I don't suppose you want to help?"

"You have - " Herewiss touched his nose with his forefinger, "dust. On your nose. It's very - "

Freelorn grinned. "Kingly?"

"Oh, definitely."

Freelorn set La-Lee down on the floor and stood up. "Because if you were going to say 'cute' I'd have to throw one of these books at you and ruin all my hard work."

"I wasn't going to say cute." Herewiss took a step towards him, carefully avoiding H-K. His voice was deeper, and Freelorn was suddenly a little too warm.

"I'm glad to hear it," but then he stopped talking, because Herewiss was in his space, delicately brushing dust off his nose and chin. "Wait, weren't you looking for Sunspark?"

"It's not urgent," Herewiss said, and kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss, soft and thrilling and unbelievably sexy. Freelorn really liked being married. "Dusty," he murmured, against Herewiss's mouth.

"Hmmm?" Herewiss's hands were on his hips, pulling him in closer.

"No, I mean you're going to get dusty."

"Don't care." Come to think of it, Freelorn didn't care, either. "Besides, we really should inaugurate every room in the castle."

Herewiss had a good point. And the alphabetizing could wait. After all, Freelorn was going to be home for a good long time, this time around.


End file.
